


Everything

by nofLEXzone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Praise, Smut, its mild tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofLEXzone/pseuds/nofLEXzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the hotel room door shuts with a click Zayn wastes no time pulling Niall snug against him. Adrenaline is still buzzing in his veins and he wants nothing more than to tell his boyfriend how much he loves him while he fucks him into the mattress."</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Niall is anxious and Zayn just loves him so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything

“Boys, this is going to be sick.” Louis bounces on the balls of his feet, smiling wide. Tonight was the Royal Variety performance and they were absolutely buzzing. Well, Harry, Louis, and Liam were. Zayn sat bored, kicking his foot and fingering a loose thread on the couch cushion. Niall told him he was going to be right back, but that was fifteen minutes ago.

Beginning to worry, Zayn pushes himself off the couch and goes to find Niall. He wants to give his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt, but he knows how big the crowds outside were and he could see the tension in Niall’s body when they walked in.

Zayn pokes his head in four different dressing rooms and is about to pull out his phone before he sees the tip of Niall’s boot peeking out from behind the couch.

“Babe,” When Zayn gets around the couch he frowns. It’s what he suspected but not what he wanted. Niall is under two blankets and Zayn can hear his ragged breathing. “Baby.”

Zayn lowers himself and brushes his fingers against Nialls. He flinches slightly.

“I’m fine.” Niall’s voice is tight and choked up and it pulls on Zayn’s heart.

Zayn tentatively lifts the blankets, pulling them down Niall’s body, watching as Niall immediately goes to wipe his eyes. Without saying anything Zayn does what years of experience has taught him works best. He crawls on top of Niall gently before laying his entire weight on him.

If it weren’t so serious it’d be laughable, because Zayn is so skinny and Niall is getting broader by the day. But this has always worked.

The very first time Niall had an anxiety attack in front of him, Zayn felt ridiculously helpless. Niall slid down the wall, curling in on himself, shoving his head so far into the corner of the wall it looked like he might split the plaster. Zayn knew Niall had anxiety and Niall had mentioned once or twice that the only thing that helps him calm down is being weighed down. _Like heavy blankets_ Niall had explained. But when it happened there was nothing heavy around and Zayn was panicking. Niall was smaller than him at the time and without really thinking Zayn hoisted Niall up and trapped him underneath his own body on the bed, letting his body fall heavy, breathing soothing words into Niall’s ear. Ever since then nothing has quite worked as well at calming Niall down as Zayn. But Niall isn’t always so willing to admit he needs that.

Niall sighs deeply and Zayn rests his head on his chest, intertwining their fingers.

“I’m right here baby, always right here.” Zayn can feel Niall’s breathing slowing down but he doesn’t move, just concentrates on being as heavy as he can. It’s not until Niall flexes his fingers, stroking the back of Zayn’s hand with his thumb, that Zayn lifts his head to look at his boyfriend.

“Hi.” Niall whispers.

“Hi.” Zayn presses a soft kiss to Niall’s lips. “Are you okay?”

Niall shrugs under Zayn’s weight, “Dunno, it was all a bit much.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zayn’s eyes were soft. He knows how hard Niall works to ignore his anxiety but it doesn’t work like that. And as much as Zayn hates that Niall has to go through this, he hates it even more that he thinks, even for a second, that he has to do it alone.

“It’s embarrassing, Zayn.” Niall squirms a little so Zayn pushes himself off, pulling Niall up with him so they’re sitting knee to knee.

“Babe, it’s not embarrassing, it’s serious.” Niall flushes, looking down at his feet. Zayn runs his finger under Niall’s jaw, lifting it up so he can look into his blue eyes.

“It makes me feel weak.” Niall says, voice back to a whisper. He looks so small, curled in on himself. _I would fight an army for you_ Zayn thinks. Zayn looks at him with the softest, most caring eyes.

“Ni,” Zayn cups Niall’s face. “it’s okay to need help sometimes. Especially from me.”

Niall shakes his head, “Like you don’t have better things to worry about.” His voice isn’t mad, just sad, like the voice of someone who’s heard that very line before. It makes Zayn furious.

“Niall,” the younger boy looks up, startled by the seriousness in Zayn’s voice, “I'm worried about you. I would never let anyone hurt you.” It takes a few silent seconds but Niall’s face crumples. Zayn pulls him in, kissing the tears on his cheeks, and petting his hair.

“A pop star that can’t handle crowds,” Niall laughs bitterly, sniffling.

“It’s not that simple Niall, you know that.” Niall nods but Zayn wants him to believe him, to believe that he’s not alone because Zayn would go through quite literally anything to make sure Niall was comfortable and safe.

“Babe, how much do you mean to me?” Niall rolls his eyes but Zayn grips his chin, forcing him to look at him.

“A lot.” Zayn shakes his head, a smile starting to creep onto his face.

“Guess again.” Niall’s expression drops for a second before a small smile grows on his pale face.

“Everything?” The color starts to come back into Niall’s cheeks and it makes Zayn swoon.

“Everything.” He confirms, kissing Niall tenderly.

***

They smash the performance, to no one's surprise. The second they’re off the stage Zayn grabs Niall’s hand, lacing their fingers together because twenty minutes is a long time to go without touching him. _Why don’t we just ditch_ Zayn had said earlier and Niall had just laughed, _because the bloody Queen is out there Malik._

The boys get back to their hotel safely, Zayn taking extra care to shield Niall from any and every person outside.

When the hotel room door shuts with a click Zayn wastes no time pulling Niall snug against him. Adrenaline is still buzzing in his veins and he wants nothing more than to tell his boyfriend how much he loves him while he fucks him into the mattress.

“Someone’s eager.” Niall laughs into Zayn’s mouth, licking inside. Zayn runs his fingers through the hairs at the nape of Niall’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Just want to,” Zayn can feel Niall growing against his leg and it’s distracting, “show you how much I love you.”

Niall slots a leg between Zayn’s and rolls forward. Zayn groans at the friction but it’s not nearly enough. He wants so much. He wants skin on skin. He wants Niall, open in front of him, begging for it.

“Show me.” Niall whispers into Zayn’s ear before nibbling his way down Zayn’s throat, stopping to suck a mark into Zayn’s collarbone. Niall’s tongue flicks over the mark he just made and Zayn thinks he might pass out. His hands are everywhere and it’s still not enough.

Zayn backs Niall up until he’s falling back on the bed. He looks so beautiful splayed out like that, eyes glassy, lips plump and parted. God, Zayn wants to fucking _ruin him._

He leaves him on the bed to grab the lube. When he turns back around Niall is shimmying out of his jeans, his shirt laying wrinkled on the floor. Zayn smiles like a fucking idiot at his boyfriend.

“God I fucking love you.” Niall looks up surprised, a smile immediately splitting his face. He wiggles his eyebrows and Zayn laughs, moving up the bed. Zayn’s lips are on Niall’s neck, momentarily forgetting about the bottle in his hand. He licks and sucks, trailing his tongue from his adam’s apple to his jawline, swirling it in circles. Niall moans, his hands gripping Zayn’s waist, rutting up against Zayn’s jean clad dick.

This is one of Zayn’s favorite things about Niall, how responsive he is when he’s getting his neck kissed. Well, kissed is a relative term, Zayn isn’t always so gentle. He keeps sucking and Niall is absolutely losing it, hips rutting up faster. Zayn can hear Niall’s huffing and when he’s about to pull back Niall moans-

“Bite me.” Zayn swears into his neck before sinking his teeth into the soft purplish skin. “God yes, want people to know I’m yours.”

“You’re only mine.” Zayn growls, grinding his hips roughly against Niall’s. He needed his jeans off yesterday. He makes quick work of the buttons and tugs them down along with his boxers, kicking them to the side.

Niall reaches to tug his boxers down but Zayn catches his hand and stops him. Without looking away Zayn leans down and kisses a line down Niall’s stomach, stopping to take the band of his boxers in his mouth.

“Fuck.” He pulls them down slowly, dragging his nose over Niall’s cock. When it springs free Zayn takes it into his mouth, licking the tip gently. Niall has all but two seconds to breath before Zayn swallows him. He swirls his tongue and flicks the tip before bobbing down fast.

“If I come without you inside me I’ll kill you.” Niall has a fist in Zayn’s hair and a moan in his throat. Zayn pops off but make sure to lick one final stripe up the underneath of Niall’s cock.

“Gonna open you up love.” Zayn lifts one of Niall’s legs, kissing along his calf before he coats his fingers and lines one up, massaging gently. “You ready baby?”

“Been ready for ages.” Niall groans but Zayn breathes out a laugh, giving his calf one last kiss before pressing the first finger in. Niall clenches around him and whimpers. Zayn makes a mental note to record this next time because it’s his favorite sound.

He begins moving his finger, dragging it out and pushing it back in, picking up speed. He crooks it a little and Niall jolts.

“Christ,” Niall is moaning impatiently, rocking back onto Zayn’s finger. Zayn wastes no time adding a second, pumping them in and out, crooking them, and occasionally spreading them. “Fu- ah- shit.” Niall’s dick is leaking against his stomach. Zayn presses a third finger in and Niall holds his breath.

“You’re doing so well baby,” Zayn leans up and kisses Niall deeply, working his fingers a little more before pulling them out completely. Niall groans at the loss but Zayn is already lining up.

He pushes in slowly, savoring the way Niall arches up off the bed. Zayn runs a hand up Niall’s stomach, smoothing over the skin before he pinches a nipple. Niall curses and Zayn bottoms out.

“For the love of God Zayn, move.” Niall’s fingers are digging into Zayn’s ass so hard there are definitely already bruises. Zayn drags his cock out, letting the tip catch Niall’s rim before slamming back in. Niall cries out, but holds Zayn close.

Zayn picks up the pace, fucking the air right out of the beautiful boy underneath him. Niall is gasping, ankles hooked behind Zayn’s back, encouraging him back in everytime he pulls out. He prompts Niall to unhook his ankles, and after a whimper of protest, he does. Zayn brings Niall’s ankles to his shoulders and leans forward, bending the boy almost in half.

“Breathe love,” Niall’s eyes roll back when Zayn pushes back in.

“Fuuuuuck, hard, give it to me harder.” All Zayn can hear is Niall’s moans, his own grunts and the very audible slapping of skin. Zayn thrusts harder, with more relentless energy than he’s ever had before. Niall’s body begins to tense, fingers gripping Zayn’s bicep and he knows what’s coming next. Instead of fucking the boy through his orgasm Zayn grabs Niall’s wrists, pins them down and slips out without a second’s notice.

“ _Are you fucking kidding me_ ,” Niall’s legs fall from Zayn’s shoulders and he groans in frustration, “you’re a fucking-” Zayn drops onto Niall, licking into his open mouth. Niall kisses him hungrily, bites his lip in revenge but Zayn just laughs and rolls his achingly hard dick against the younger boy’s hip.

He knows how much Niall hates being teased but he also knows how much better it is when he makes him wait. Regular sex is like backyard fireworks but making Niall wait, making him sweat it out until he’s literally begging for it, that shit’s like the fourth of July finale, maybe even better.

Niall is whimpering against his shoulder and Zayn grabs his face to kiss him again.

“Almost there pet, you’re so good for me,” Zayn cooes into Niall’s neck, pressing a light kiss over the bite mark he gave him earlier. Without dragging it out any longer Zayn presses back into the familiar tightness. Niall wraps his whole body around Zayn, pulling him into his neck, legs wrapped around his back.

Zayn fucks into him slow, bottoming out and then dragging himself up. Niall can feel every inch of him, throbbing and hard. Zayn grinds down, still completely inside.

“Jesus, fuck.” Niall’s eyes are squeezed shut and Zayn peppers kisses to his eyelids.

“There we go baby, come on.” Zayn is losing himself in Niall’s tightness, picking up the pace nailing that spot that makes his boy sing. Their hot bodies are pressed together, holding each other like they’re both afraid this isn’t real. Niall’s moans are echoing in the crook of Zayn’s neck. He fucks into him faster, relishing in the small grunts he’s pulling from him.

“Zayn, I’m-” Niall feels the warmth, it’s not collecting in his stomach, it’s fucking burning. It feels like he swallowed flames and he wants more. Every inch of his body is tingling and on fire and Zayn is so close and he can’t help but want him closer. Niall comes with a long, loud groan, clenching tightly around Zayn, painting his own stomach with hot white ribbons. His vision whites out and his body tenses, Zayn steadily fucking him through his orgasm.

“Come for me, babe.” Niall’s voice is rough and wrecked when he finally speaks again and Zayn does as he’s told. His thrusts get sloppy as he comes down, shuddering and falling into Niall’s chest. They stay like that for a couple minutes, just trying to breathe, wrapped up in eachother’s arms. Zayn pulls out slowly and Niall hisses at the loss.

Zayn weakly pads into the bathroom before coming back with a towel. He wipes them off and slides under the covers, coming face to face with his favorite boy. Niall’s eyes are drooping but his smile is wide and he pulls Zayn closer, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around his body.

“I love you.” He whispers it into Zayn’s mouth, pressing his lips gently to the older boy’s. And even though he doesn’t say it, Zayn knows he’s thanking him for earlier. Zayn smiles against the kiss, bringing a hand to cup Niall’s face. Zayn has to bite his own lip to keep from crying. _It’s the eyes_ he tells himself _they’d make anyone cry_.

“Me too, more than you could ever know.” Zayn kisses him again, slowly, as a promise. They pull back slightly but they stay, lips gently brushing. Zayn is certain he can spend the rest of his life staring at this face, loving this boy.

“Hey,” Niall is giggling against Zayn’s lips, “do you know how much you mean to me?”

Zayn holds his breath before whispering, “everything?”

Niall nods, tapping his finger on the skin above Zayn’s heart.

“Everything.”


End file.
